Meeting on AIM
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Cutiepie4eva: Hiya WildcatHottie14: hi. These were two people who thougt they'd never meet but when they do they're shocked...


Gabriella Montez was a natural beauty and was the nicest person you could ever think of. She had a best friend called Louise and lots of other friends. Right now she was downloading AIM because Louise wanted her to. So she picked her name as CutiePie4eva.

**CutiePie4eva has just logged in**

**Request from LouLou4eva: Accept**

**CutiePie4eva: Hiya Lou**

**LouLou4eva: Hiya Gabs**

**CutiePie4eva: Wait there, i just got another request from someone called WildcatHottie14**

Gabriella minimized Louise and accepted WildcatHottie14

**CutiePie4eva: Hi WildcatHottie14**

**WildcatHottie14: Hiya CutiePie4eva, how old are you?**

**CutiePie4eva: 16 u?**

**WildcatHottie14: 16**

**CutiePie4eva: i gotta go, i have skool in da morn**

**WildcatHottie14: kk talk 2morrow?**

**CutiePie4eva: kk cya**

**CutiePie4eva has signed out**

"Gabi hunni time for bed, you have school tomorrow" Maria called

"Ok!" Gabriella replied

The next day Gabriella walked through her front door to find her mom

"Gabi hunni we're moving" Maria said

"What... but mom what about Louise?" Gabriella replied

"I'm sorry sweetie but you're things are packed and we have to go right away"

"What about telling my friends?"

"You'll have to ring them"

Later that day Gabriella and Maria arrived in Alberquerque New Mexico

"Now sweetie you'll be on your own for two day because i have to go to NY and i'm going tomorrow but the neighbours are gonna comeand check on you every two hours or if you want anything you just go on over there" Maria said

"Ok mom" Gabriella replied pulling the door open after it rung.

"Hi again Maria" The woman said with three men behind her.

"Oh hi Lucille, Gabi this is Lucille, her husband Jack and their son Troy with his friend Chad" Maria introduced "Guys this is my daughter Gabriella, hunni they'll be checking up on you while i'm gone"

"Oh ok hiya" Gabriella greeted

"Hi sweetie" Lucille said

Later that day Gabriella was home alone because her mom was next door when she heard boys singing so she looked out the window to see it was Troy, Chad some other boys who were also singing and some girls listning.

**Once there was a time,  
love was just a myth,  
it just wasn't for real,  
it didn't exist.  
Until the day you came into my life,  
it forced me to think twice.  
I didn't have too much,  
no I wasn't rich,  
You made me believe someday,  
I'd be more than this.  
That's why until this day I'm still your man,  
cause you made me understand...**

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
at the end of the day is that I've got you.

You're my secret place,  
where I can be myself.  
You connect with me,  
like nobody else.  
Even though our circumstances changed,  
our love still remains.  
Keep me on the ground,  
still you help me fly,  
You taught me to be patient,  
I taught you to rely,  
so no matter what tomorrow brings,  
we got the simple things cause...

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you.

Love is,  
a Sunday morning with the blanket wrapped around your waist.  
Love is,  
the way your lips seems to curve when you say my name.  
Love is,  
and when I'm stressing like the world's turnin' upside down.  
girl it all makes sense when you're around.

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you.

Love is,  
kisses in a bean bag chair  
the two of us with no one there  
Love is,  
the moment that I climb the stairs  
to hold you in my arms after we made love.  
Love is,  
waking up to see your face,  
or kissing in the morning rain.  
The only thing that keeps me sane,  
is at the end of the day I've got you

'Wow they were really good' she thought as she turned around

"Hey Gabster you wanna comeover?" Chad asked as she turned around to find him in her doorway

"Sure" Gabriella replied

When they got back next door Chad introduced her to everyone "Guys this is Gabriella, Gabster this is Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Taylor, Sharpay who is Ryans sis, and Kelsi, oh course you know Troy"

Later that day Gabriella signed onto her AIM to see WildcatHottie14 was signed on

**CutiePie4eva: Heya**

**WildcatHottie14: Hiya, u ok?**

**CutiePie4eva: Yea u?**

**WildcatHottie14: gd and yea i'm fine, we got new neighbours 2day, how was moving?**

**CutiePie4eva: Yea it was ok but u know stressful**

**WildcatHottie14: yea i know**

**HoopsMan8 has just signed in**

**HoopsMan8: Hi dude, dudette**

**WildcatHottie14: Hiya Chad, CutiePie4eva this is my best friend Chad**

**CutiePie4eva: Wait, Chad, Chad Danforth?**

**HoopsMan8: Yea how do u know?**

**CutiePie4eva: I'm Gabriella Montez**

**HoopsMan8: OMG r u serious? Look out ur left window** **and i'll go onto my balcony**

**CutiePie4eva: kk**

Gabriella and Chad both do this and see eachother...

_**Ok hope u enjoyed it. **_


End file.
